I Care For You, Silently
by Kyachu
Summary: When Rachel get's Egged, there is a certain Latina who want's revenge. A Rachel x Santana oneshot. Just a idea that popped into my head.


**I Care For You… Silently. **

When Rachel get's egged by Vocal Adrenaline, there is a certain Latina who wants to get revenge. But Mister Shue has a better idea. A Santana x Rachel oneshot.

_Rachel P.O.V_

The text message was clear and short, Jesse was waiting for me outside.. At the parking lot. I bit my lip and wondered if I should go.

Everyone in Glee hated Jesse for not only being on Vocal Adrenaline, but also returning to them. I just thought they didn't Jesse like I did. He had talent, and just like me, he wanted to be famous.

I smiled and walked out of the school, to the parking lot and saw him standing there. A smile on his face, when he saw me, his smile got even bigger.. I grinned and ran to him. And that was when all hell broke loose.

I could feel the slimy egg slide down my body and I just froze in shock, covering my face as it started to rain eggs. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to give them the pleasure.

God, this was horrible.. I looked up when the egging stopped, only to get slapped on the head with another egg. By him, the guy I thought I could trust.

They walked away and I looked at the ground, feeling gross, sad and betrayed.

_Santana P.O.V_

Oh hell no, I did not just see that. Look, Rachel was a Smurf, but she didn't need to be treated like this. If I saw that Jesse again, I was going to go all Lima Heights on his arrogant ass.

I rolled my eyes and locked my car again. I was going to skip, but Rachel looked so sad.. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, come with me. You'll be a walking omelet if you keep standing here like that."

I ignored her stuttering and protest and just dragged her into the Girl's restroom. I looked through my bag and when I found what I was looking for I started cleaning her face with wet tissues. Clearly she was to shocked to move, so I continued.

While I was peeling slimy egg out of her hair, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "So, what was that all about?" She stared at me for a while, and then her eyes filled with tears. _Oh god_, was she going to cry?

Yes, she was. She broke down and blubbered all over my Cheerio's uniform, I sighed and patted her back awkwardly. "Please, don't cry. I can't handle crying girls, unless I'm the one that made them cry.."

So, after a while she settled down and told me what happened. I wanted to storm out and chase him in my car right there, right now, but she stopped me. She looked so fragile, so tiny.. (Well, she was really tiny..)

I cursed and helped her getting clean, I even borrowed her some clothes I had in my locker. They were far too big, and I had to bite my tongue not to laugh. "Are you sure.. I mean, you don't even like me.."

She looked at me with those sad, brown eyes and I smiled. "It's okay, you don't know everything Misses Smarty-Pants." I pushed her out of the restroom and grinned. "Just make sure you wash them and return them to me tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and smiled one of her big smiles. Before walking to her next class. I leaned against the wall and fixed my ponytail. God, now I couldn't even skip, because we had Glee practice today and I had to let the guys know.

_Glee Practice._

_Santana P.O.V_

I walked into the choir room and saw that Rachel wasn't there yet. _Perfect, _now I could tell them without her trying to stop me. I talked to Mister Shue and then walked to the piano. "Okay, guys. I have something to spill.."

Finn and Puck already jumped up before I was even finished so Mr Shue decided to take over. "Thank you Santana, but I don't think 'Going all Lima Heights on his ass.' will help.." I shrugged and took my seat next to Brittany.

That was of course, when Rachel walked in.. In my clothes.. I smiled and she took the seat next to me. Mr Shue continued by writing something on the whiteboard and turned around with one of his I'm-A-Good-Responsible-Teacher-With-A-Vest smiles.

"Funk, the only thing Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have.." When he told us the plan, we were all smiling and cheering. I could see Rachel quietly sobbing and pulled her into a comforting hug.

I could feel her muscles tense at first, but then I felt her arms around me, still soft and barely there, but she accepted me, and I call that progress.

_Day of the revenge_

We were all standing there, behind the big screen, when Kurt came up and started singing. Damn, that kid had some skill, high and low? I grinned at Rachel and walked up to her, I gave her a little peck on her forehead and then ran up the stage, just like the other Glee kids.

It took a while for Rachel to appear, but when she did, she rocked it. The song was amazing and we had so much fun. Then it was over and Vocal Adrenaline just sat there, shocked.

I sneaked on stage again and walked up to Jesse. "Listen, Jesse St. Sucks. If you ever pull that trick on Rachel, or any other kid.. It ain't gonna be fun and singing for you. Got it?"

I grinned and walked of the stage, seeing Rachel with that concerned look on her face. "Did you mean that?" I nodded. "Yeah, I care for you okay? Silently." And then I kissed her. When I pulled away, she just smiled "Thanks." And then she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the auditorium.

**That was a little thing that was on my mind, it's just a oneshot. But if I like, I might makea full story out of it. Hope you enjoyed ;D **


End file.
